Stereo Hearts
Stereo Hearts '''is by Gym Class Heroes featuring Adam Levine. It will be sung by Sofia Blair and The Fusion Breakers . Lyrics ''Damon:'' My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo ''Sofia'' If I was just another dusty record on the shelve Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Just Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you ''The Fusion Breakers:'' My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo ''Sofia:'' If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk Would you turn my volume up before of the cops And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me When you have to purchase mad D batteries Appreciate every mixtape your friends make You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate I think finally found a note to make you understand If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you ''The Fusion Breakers:'' My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo ''Sofia and Damon:'' I only pray you never leave me behind Because good music can be so hard to find I take your head and hold it closer to mine Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind ''The Fusion Breakers:' My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radioTurn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo Category:Group Number Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Sofia Category:Songs sung by The Fusion Breakers Category:Songs sung by Damon Category:The Wonder Years: Volume Two